Bombero Kurogane
by Scarlet Heaven
Summary: Kurogane nunca habia pensado que era posible sentir la soledad. Nunca había sentido la locura antes de que conoce a Fye, un hombre misterioso pero simpático. Ambos tienen algo oculto en sus vidas. Puede Kurogane hacer que Fai confié en otros? KxF & SxS


**Bombero Kurogane**

**por Scarlet Heaven**

Esta es mi primera fan-ficción actual! He estado obsesionada de Tsubasa Chronicle por un buen tiempo, así que ya es hora de escribir un buen ficción. Esta ficción, de verdad, es una traducción de otro fic que escribí en inglés y por eso por favor disculpa mis múltiples errores.

Advertencias: Maldiciones, shonen-ai, y violencia. (Sólo el primero se produce en este capítulo)

Tsubasa: RESERVOIR CHRONICLE es propiedad exclusiva de las diosas bellas, CLAMP. No importa cuánto nos fans queremos hacernos cargo del cuento, siempre va a seguir siendo suyas.

* * *

**Capítulo 1: El cielo nocturno**

El sol se ponía sobre el horizonte de la ciudad y la vista era increíble. Morados y azules helados se mezclaron con los rojos y naranjas fugante creando una escena hermosa en el cielo con el sol brillante en el centro. Era el perfecto equilibrio entre el frio, el cielo claro, y el calor, la luz sólida del sol. Era casi simbólico, de una manera. Pero simbólico de lo que, solo Hitsuzen sabe.

Dentro de una de las viviendascomúnes que componian el laberinto de la ciudad, estaba sentado un hombre completamente ignorante de el asombroso espectáculo ocurriendo fuera de su ventana. El hombre llevaba un jersey negro, junto con una bufanda negra y jeans oscuros. Era muy alto, con piernas largas y poderosas, con el cuerpo bien construido. Tenía pelo corto negro en pinchos, piel bronceada, y ojos de color inusual rojo brillante. Se sentaba en una mesa al lado de la habitación frente a la ventana en frente de el montón de papeles frente a él. Los miró como si le hubieran ofendido personalmente. Leyó más de uno de los papeles y gruñó a sí mismo mientras tachó su firma. -Facturas estupidas! ¿Cómo diablos creen que he usado tanta agua?- murmuró enojadamente. El hombre se sentó en la mesa para unos cuantos minutos más, cada vez más irritado al leer una y firmar los papeles. Por último, llegó al final de su paciencia y se explotó. La pluma en su mano se quebró y maldijo como la tinta azul estándar se salpicó por toda sus cuentas. El hombre lanzó las piezas de la pluma en la pared con un grito, dejando un hueco y salpicaduras de tinta en el papel tapiz de color vino. El hombre se levantó, mirando la escena con el ceño fruncido.

Se quedó allí por un momento y finalmente espirado con gran medida, se pasó una mano por el pelo negro, con púas naturales. -Necesito aire fresco.- parecía murmurar para sí mismo. El hombre se alejó de la suciedad de la tinta y papeles en un salón sencillo con un régimen de color gris ceniza. Tomó una chaqueta de motociclista de cuero negro que había sido colocado descuidadamente en un sofá y se dirigió a la puerta principal. Se colgó la chaqueta de una manera informal sobre su hombro. Estuvo a punto de salir por la puerta cuando se dio cuenta de una forma de color marrón claro en su visión periférica.

Se volvió a ver a un cachorro de color marrón con pequeñas orejas y una mancha oscura de la piel sobre el ojo derecho que lo miraba ansiosamente desde su cama en la esquina de la habitación. La criatura parecía perturbado por el arrebato del hombre, pero no parecía tener miedo. El hombre miró a la afuera del puerto, luego miró al perrito y se quejó. -Creo que debería llevar te para un paseo, ¿eh?- , dijo, poniendo su chaqueta de motociclista en el sofá. El perrito se quedó mirando y inclinó la cabeza ligeramente hacia un lado. El hombre se echó a reír a la reacción de la criatura y el cachorro pareció darse cuenta de que no había peligro. Se levantó sobre sus patas y su cola comenzó a agitar de un lado al otro. El hombre se acercó al cachorro y le tendió la mano para que pueda acostumbrarse a su olor. El animal se acercaba a la mano del hombre, la olió brevemente, y se corrió la lengua mojada sobre los dedos con cariño. El hombre sacó su mano y miró con disgusto en la saliva en sus dedos. El cachorro se puso exitado y ansioso a lo que iba a pasar como el hombre de cabello negro conectó la correa a su cuello y se puso de pie, listo para salir. -Tu nombre es Cachorro Pequeño, ¿verdad?- preguntó Kurogane. El cachorro sólo respondió por animándose las orejas. El hombre se burló mientras abrió la puerta y condujó el cachorro por afuera. -Que nombre tan extraño para un perro por mi opinión. En serio, ¿qué diablos estaba pensando Tomoyo cuando te dió ese nombre?- le preguntó a nadie, cerrando la puerta de su habitación y caminando por el pasillo alfombrado de la vivienda. El cachorro, a pesar de ser tan pequeño, no tuvo problema manteniendose a pasos con los largos y pesados pasos del hombre que salió de la casa de vecindad y por la calle.

El aire exterior era fresca y la brisa constante recogió las hojas de muchos colores diferentes de fuego, lanzándolos al aire. El sol casi se había establecido en el cielo y los hermosos colores de las horas anteriores se habían desvanecido en una franja de color rojo oscuro en el horizonte, rodeado por una expansión de color azul oscuro y nublado. Suficientes personas pasaban por las calles para que no estaba desolado, pero tampoco hubo suficiente gente para que se fuera demaciado lleno do gente. En general, se trataba de una hermosa tarde de otoño.

-Hola Kurogane! ¿Qué pasa con el perrito? ¿Es tuyo?- gritó una señora desde el lado opuesto de la calle. El hombre volvió la cabeza en su dirección. La mujer tenía el pelo corto y negro, ojos verdes, y piel marrón claro. Ella llevaba un vestido de color violeta que le dio una misteriosa apariencia. -Uf, es sólo tu, Souma.- gruñó el hombre llamado Kurogane, lo suficientemente alto para que lo oiga desde el otro lado de la calle. La señora esperó a que algunos coches que pasaban antes de cruzar la calle para llegar hasta donde estaba parado Kurogane. -¡Oh mi Dios!- chilló ella. -No me dijiste que tenías un cachorro!- Se agachó hasta el nivel del animal y empezó a acariciar lo detrás de las orejas sin pedir permiso para hacerlo.

-No es mío. Estoy tomando el cuidado de él hasta que Tomoyo encuentra a otro propietario que lo quieren.- , explicó brevemente. -Realmente? Tienes que mantener lo, él es tan lindo!- chilló de nuevo. El cachorro lamió la mano de Souma y ella reía como una niña pequeña. Kurogane apartó la mirada con disgusto. -Entonces, ¿cómo el negocio se va últimamente?- Kurogane le preguntó, tratando de distraerla de jugar con el cachorro. Funcionó y la señora se levantó y se enderezó su vestido antes de contestar. -Bueno, recientemente Tomoyo se ha sido reuniendo con un grupo de diseñadores italianos y la han estado probando para ver si ella haría buen material. Se está pensando en contratar a trabajar con el grupo. Creo que probablemente va a obtener el trabajo - dijo.

-Bien por ella.- respondió Kurogane, carente de entusiasmo. Incluso mejor para mí si se mude a Italia con ellos. ¿O simplemente un lugar donde no se puede hablar hasta que quiero golpear mi cabeza cada vez que me ve.- terminó, sonriendo. -Kurogane, que bajo!- regaño Souma. -Este trabajo significa mucho para ella! Y a mí también!- le reprendió. -Sí, sí. Lo entiendo.- Kurogane resopló. Souma sonrió. -El clima ha sido muy bueno últimamente, ¿no?- comentó, mirando hacia el cielo oscureciente. -Claro, lo que sea.- Kurogane respondió con indiferencia. Souma lo miró decepcionada. -Entonces, ¿cómo estás? ¿Has encontrado un nuevo trabajo?- preguntó ella. -Sí. En ese almacén de madera fuera de la ciudad. El pago es bastante bueno, pero no tan bueno como el último.- comentó en breve. Expresión de Souma era dudosa. -En serio, Kurogane? Un aserradero? No veo por qué no puedes volver a ser un bombero. Estoy segura de que se están muriendo de tenerte de vuelta. Tú eras el mejor que han tenido y no estoy exagerando.-dijo. Kurogane de repente se puso serio. "Dejé ese trabajo hacia dos años y a eso no voy a volver." , dijo severamente. Souma se veía frustrada y confusa. "¿Por qué? ¿Es esto sobre lo que pasó entonces? Ese incidente? Sabes que no fue tu culpa -

-Eso es metira.- exclamó el hombre de cabello oscuro. -Adios Souma, hasta mañana.- dijo, dando le a Souma su espalda y, con eso, puso fin a la discusión. -Kurogane!- gritó la señora con incredulidad mientras observaba el hombre caminar hacia la distancia. Sacudió la cabeza con escepticismo, y con las manos en las caderas. Después de unos cuantos coches pasaban por la calle, currió al otro lado entrando un edificio con un letrero que leía: "Piffle Princess-Ropa de diseño".

* * *

El sol se había puesto hace bastante tiempo y las farolas ya se habían encendido. Kurogane guió el cachorro de nuevo a la vivienda. Había sólo unas pocas personas en las calles ahora, corriendo con la última hora sobre los asuntos pendientes. Era muy tranquilo y la temperatura baja de antes había caído varios grados más. Kurogane olió algo y miró hacia el cielo para ver una torre de humo a la deriva en el aire. Al parecer, otras personas se habían dado cuenta también, porque las pocas personas que aún estaban afueras a esta hora se habían detenido a mirar la casa, de cual venia el humo. -¿Es eso humo? ¿Crees que hay un fuego?- preguntó uno. -Sí, probablemente lo sea. Pero ¿por qué no se puede oir la alarma de humo?- preguntó otro. La gente empezó a murmurar nerviosamente entre sí y Kurogane sólo podía mirar y se preguntó ¿por qué ninguno de ellos todavía no habían pedido ayuda?

-¡Mira! ¡Allí arriba!- gritó alguien. Todas las miradas se volvieron hacia la ventana en el piso superior de la casa. Un hombre con cabello rubio que llevaba puesto una camiza de color ligero azul apareció en la ventana y se dio cuenta de la gente. -¡Por favor! Alguien traiga ayuda! Hay un incendio!- gritó. Inmediatamente, una mujer joven con el pelo de color rosa pálido y la piel oscura sacó su teléfono celular y comenzó a marcar. Kurogane se volvió a ver que el hombre no había salido de la ventana. -¿Por qué diablos aun estás ahí?- gritó. -¿No debes salir?-

El hombre sonrió como si nada pasaba. -Ojalá pudiera, pero el fuego bloqueó la única salida y no creo que me pueda escapar por aquí de la ventana.- explicó, gritando. Muy molesto ante la actitud despreocupada del hombre, Kurogane gritó. -¿Tienes una escalera?- llamó. -Sí. Hay uno en el camino de entrada en el lado izquierdo.- llamó de nuevo el hombre sonriente. Kurogane atadó a su cachorro a un poste cercano. Corrió hacia la entrada de la casa, y encontró la escalera de metal de que el hombre le había dicho bajo de un montón de tuberías de plástico, bolsas y otros desechos. Arrancó la escalera hasta que estaba suelta y corrió al lado de la casa con ella. -¿Puedes bajar sin mi ayuda?- El hombre de los ojos rojos llamó a la ventana. El rubio se quedó pensando por un momento. -No, recientemente he recibido fractura de mi tobillo. Puedo caminar bastante bien, pero es realmente una molestia trepar las cosas.- dijo el hombre con humor. Kurogane gruñó con ira a sí mismo antes de responder. -Voy a subir la escalera y te llevare' hacia abajo, ¿de acuerdo? Una vez que tengo esta cosa lista, no trates de conseguir por sí mismo o puedes hacerte daño. ¿Entendido?- , le preguntó. El hombre inclinó la cabeza hacia el lado confusamente. -¿No deberías esperar a los bomberos a hacer eso?- preguntó. La paciencia de Kurogane estába visiblemente disuelto. -¡Cállate! Tengo experiencia asi que sólo cállate y espera por mí!- gruñó mientraz comenzó a crear la escalera.

En el momento de que la escalera se estaba apoyada contra el lado de la casa, el sonido lejano de las sirenas se oía. Kurogane llegó a la cima de la escalera para descubrir que el hombre rubio seguía sonriendo como un idiota. -Necesito que trates de salir por la ventana. ¿Puedes hacer eso?- preguntó Kurogane. El hombre de pronto se metió de la vista sin advertencia. -¿Dónde diablos -comenzó, pero se detuvó cuando el hombre apareció en la ventana de nuevo con un gatito de color marrón rojizo en sus brazos. El hombre comenzó a hablar, pero fue interrumpido por Kurogane. -¿Qué carajo es eso?- gritó. -Este es mi gatito. Ella no tiene nombre todavía pero está muy bien educada.- el rubio charlaba mientras empujaba el gatito tembloso entre los brazos de Kurogane. -Por favor, ella tiene que bajar primero.- dijo, de repente poniendose serio. El hombre habia parecído que no tenía ni un cuidado en el mundo, pero ahora parecía sombrío y hasta un poco preocupado. Kurogane suspiró pesadamente antes de hablar de nuevo. -¿Quieres decirme que crees que me voy a poner la vida de un gato maldito antes de que un ser humano? Estás loco, ven aquí!- gritó, tratando de agarrar la mano del rubio mientras lloro la gatita en sus brazos. Pero el hombre se apartó lejos de la ventana, poniendo en su cara otra sonrisa. -Por favor, tienes que salvar a ella primero. Tengo que ir a buscar algo. Voy a volver antez de que subes la escalera de nuevo.- dijo. Antes de Kurogane pudiera protestar, el hombre rubio se desapareció hacia el interior del edificio y fuera de la vista.

Kurogane se quedó en la escalera, estupefacto, a continuación, gruñendo con furia, se trasladó por la escalera. Cuando llegó al piso, se paseó por un hombre de aspecto escuálido mirando con la boca abierta y empujó el gatito hacia él. -Toma esta cosa. No lo pierdes- dijo apresuradamente. -¿Alguien tiene una botella de agua?- gritó al público atónito. La mujer que había llamado a los bomberos caminó hacia delante y se le entregó a Kurogane una botella de agua de su bolso. -¿Para qué vas a usar eso? Porque en serio eso no va a apagar el fuego, hermano.- afirmó. Kurogane sólo se quedó silencioso mientras se quitaba la bufanda y utilizó la botella de agua para empapar lo. -Oiga, señora- él comenzó. -Caldina.- interrumpió ella. -Claro, Caldina. ¿Puedes llamar a los bomberos y decirles que dejen de hacer tonterias? Deberian haber estado aquí hace mucho tiempo.- finalizó. -No hay problema, hermano.- respondió ella, sacando su teléfono celular de nuevo.

En este punto, las lenguas de fuego hambrientes se podian ver desde las ventanas de planta baja de la casa. Fue evidente que el fuego era muy grande ya, y propagando a un ritmo peligroso. Kurogane envueltó la bufanda húmeda de forma segura alrededor de su boca y nariz antes de comenzar a ascender en la escalera de nuevo. Llegó a la ventana y se lanzó por la ventana entre el edificio.

El humo era pesado y llenó toda la sala. Era especialmente oscuro porque ninguna de las luces estaban encendidos. Kurogane entró a la habitación, despreocupandose de la forma en que el humo pico a sus ojos. Por lo menos podía respirar bien debido a su bufanda. Caminó a través de la habitacion, búscando, pero no encontró nada. El humo era cada vez más gruesa por el segundo y el aire se calentaba rápidamente. Era tan caliente como un horno. Se podían ver llamas de fuego en el corredor de carreras a devorar todo en la vista.

Justo cuando estaba a punto de abandonar la búsqueda, Kurogane se dio cuenta del azul de la camisa del hombre que estaba en el suelo delante de un escritorio de algún tipo. El hombre de los ojos rojos corrió hacia el hombre inconsciente y lo colgó por encima de su hombro. Comenzó a hacer su camino de regreso a la ventana cuando escuchó un sonido que le hizo correr la sangre fría. Era el sonido de la estructura de la casa gimiendo y apresurando contra sus vigas. La casa estaba a punto de derrumbarse con ellos dentro.

Kurogane caminaba con dificultad hacia la ventana. No dejándose llevar por el pánico, se ajustó el hombre envuelto en su hombro y salió en el marco de la ventana. La gente observaba desde el exterior sin aliento con asombro y temor cuando vieron que el hombre de cabello negro emergen de la construcción con el inconsciente rubio sobre su hombro. Kurogane no les prestó atención. Se dio vuelta y empezó a bajar en la escalera.

De repente, una terrible serie de grietas y gemidos se oían y la casa se sacudió con violencia. Chispas de fuego fueron lanzadas desde las ventanas que habían sido destrozados en millones de piezas en el nivel inferior. Kurogane perdió el equilibrio en la escalera y casi se cayó. Antes de que empezara a caer, se estiró y se agarró de uno de los peldaños de la escalera. El hombre rubio casi se cayó de su hombro, pero Kurogane le agarró de la muñeca en el último segundo. Una mujer de la multitud gritaba y otro se desmayó.

La escalera se balanceó de manera alarmante, pero se asentó después de unos segundos. Kurogane recuperó el equilibrio en la escalera lentamente y con cuidado. El peso del hombre rubio le estaba causando una gran tensión y estaba perdiendo la resistencia. Estaba colgado en la escalera por un tiempo tratando de reunir la fuerza suficiente para sacar al hombre del peligro de caer. Si fuera a caer de aquí, pudo escapar, al menos, con unas ronchas, pero para el hombre inconsciente, el peor caso sería que podría romperle el cuello o la columna vertebral y morir. La casa dio otro gemido y Kurogane hizo su movimiento. Con una cantidad increíble de fuerza, sacudió el hombre colgando hacia él y lo atrapó en un agarre contra su cuerpo. Su pecho era agitado por el esfuerzo, comenzó el ascenso hacia abajo de la escalera. Al llegar a la tierra, un par de brazos lo agarró y le impidió caer hacia atrás.

Otro par de brazos quitó el hombre rubio de su agarre y se lo llevaron. Como Kurogane miró a su alrededor, se hizo consciente de los bomberos que habían llegado y que ahora estaban tratando de apagar las llamas de fuego. -Señor, ¿estás bien?- pidió a la persona que le sostenía. Su cara estaba cubierta por un casco, y Kurogane no podía ver su rostro. Trató de recuperar su equilibrio y valerse por sí mismo, pero tropezó y cayó de espaldas. El bombero a que le ayudaba se apresuró a bajarlo y le quitó la bufanda rápidamente de su rostro. El hombre comenzó a repetir su pregunta, pero Kurogane le interrumpió, respirando con dificultad. -Estoy... bien ... ¿Qué pasa con ... ese otro tipo?- logró antes de sacudir violentamente en un ataque de tose. El bombero comenzó a llamar a un paramédico para darle más ayuda, pero Kurogane agarró el tobillo del hombre para detenerlo. -.. no ... es necesario ... alguna ... estúpida ... máscara... de oxígeno...- jadeó poco convincente. -Pero, señor ...- el hombre empezó, poniéndose un poco nervioso.

Kurogane miró alrededor y vio al hombre rubio. Estaba acostado en una camilla bajo una máscara de oxígeno. -Ah, ese hombre.- dijo el bombero, notando que Kurogane estaba buscando. -Él debería estar bien. Sólo se inhaló suficiente humo para hacerle perder el conocimiento.- explicó. -¿Lo conoces?- preguntó. -No. Aunque puedo decir por solo escucharlo hablar que él debe estar completamente loco.- respondió Kurogane, tratando de levantarse de nuevo. Esta vez estaba preparado para levantarse y mantenerse perfectamente en equilibrio cuando llegó a sus pies. Su parte superior del cuerpo entero estaba adolorido y golpeado desde la caída de la ventana, pero por lo demás estaba bien. -Señor, tengo que preguntar, ¿ha tenido usted experiencia con este tipo de cosas antes?- preguntó el hombre. -Eso no es algo de lo que quiero hablar con cualquier persona. Y saca esa cosa de tu cabeza.- Kurogane ordenó irritado. El hombre se puso nervioso de nuevo. -¡Oh, por supuesto! Lo siento, señor.- respondió.

Cuando el bombero removió su casco, Kurogane sólo podía ponerse de pie y mirar, perdido. El "hombre" era en realidad un adolescente con el pelo castaño ojos marrones. Parecía tener alrededor de dieciocho años, pero ciertamente no la edad suficiente para ser un bombero. -Mocoso ...- comenzó Kurogane. -¿Hasta cuántos años tienes?- preguntó con recelo. -Yo tengo diecinueve años. Sólo estoy trabajando aquí como un aprendiz.- respondió el muchacho. -Mi nombre es Syaoran.- dijo con una reverencia oriental formal perfecta. Kurogane no devolvió el gesto, pero levantó una ceja. El chico llamado Syaoran parecía darse cuenta de su error y se turbó de nuevo. -Lo siento mucho, señor. Me mudé aquí de Hong Kong hace unos meses y todavía no me he acostumbrado a las tradiciones de aquí.- explicó avergonzado, extendiendo su mano en la cortesía común de Chile. Kurogane le tomó la mano, agitándolo fuerte. -Anímate, chico. Nadie te va a matar por dar el saludo imperfecto. Tu español es bastante bueno para alguien que sólo había estado aquí unos cuantos meses.- dijo con brusquedad.

-Gracias.- respondió el muchacho con una sonrisa sincera. -Parece que el fuego se está sido tomado a cargo. Usted puede regresar a su casa si quieres- dijo, mirando a su alrededor. Mientras que los dos habían estado hablando, los bomberos han estado trabajando para detener el fuego. Las llamas casi habían desaparecido y los que se quedaron fueron suprimidos por el segundo. El edificio ya no estaba en peligro de derrumbar, pero había sido quemado hasta el punto de que nunca sería adecuado para vivir de nuevo. El hombre rubio acababa de perder su casa y, con ella, probablemente todo lo que poseía.

Kurogane se excusó de Syaoran y se acercó a la camilla en la que el rubio estaba recostado. Lo miró una vez más, de desaprobación. La ropa del hombre estaba quemada y manchado por el humo, incluso arrancado en algunos lugares. Su piel clara también había sido ennegrecida por el humo y estaba cubierto de moretones oscurecimientos en algunos lugares, especialmente en la muñeca donde Kurogane le había agarrado. Respiraba a través de una máscara de oxígeno claro que se empañaba cada vez que exhalaba. Kurogane volvió hacia el médico que asistió al rubio. -¿Cómo está el?- preguntó. -Él debe estar despierto en un corto tiempo.- respondió el médico, en breve, distraído con una tabla en que estaba estudiando. Cuando Kurogane se volvió hacia la rubia, estaba sorprendido de verlo despierto y mirando directamente a él. El hombre tenía la cabeza girada en la dirección de Kurogane, con los ojos entrecerrados, mirando cómo podía quedarse dormido en cualquier instante. Sus ojos eran de color azul claro, casi coincidente en el color de su camisa, un detalle de que Kurogane había estado demasiado ocupado para darse cuenta antes.

Kurogane Cuando volvió, el rostro del hombre se elevó en una débil sonrisa. -La gente siempre está diciendo lo lindo que está el cielo durante el día, pero creo que se ve mejor por la noche, ¿no? Todas las estrellas son como joyas engarzadas en terciopelo negro. Es asombroso, ¿no te parece?- charlaba débilmente el rubio, su voz extraño a través de la máscara. -Estás loco, tú lo sabes." Kurogane gruñó. En respuesta, la sonrisa del hombre sólo se amplió. -Ay, ay, Señor Negro, no se debe decir maldiciones. Es malo para ti.- respondió el hombre. Kurogane parpadeó, incapaz de creer lo que acababa de oír. "¿Qué demonios acabes de decir?! Estas ciego?! Yo no soy negro, hijo de puta racista!- gritó el hombre de cabello oscuro. -¿Eh? ¿Te refieres a 'Señor Negro'? Se me ocurrió ese nombre para ti, porque eres todo vestido de negro y siempre estás con el ceño fruncido como si tuvieras una nube grande y negro sobre su cabeza.- bromeó el hombre, casi riendo, pero deteniéndose antes de que se empezó a toser. El ceño de Kurogane se hizo aún más prominente. -Sabes que si no estabas hubiera lesionado ahora mismo, te mataría.- dijo, amenazante. -Y puedo ver que usted es el tipo de persona que haría eso en real.- el hombre bromeó de nuevo. Kurogane lanzó un suspiro de frustración. -¿Te das cuenta de que su casa se acaba de quemar hacia el suelo, ¿verdad?- preguntó Kurogane crítica. La expresión del hombre se ensombreció por un segundo con alguna pena tácita, pero la expresión desapareció tan rápido como vino. -Aja, eso va a ser un problema, ¿no?- dijo pensativo. Kurogane parecía desconcertado por la velocidad del hombre en el cambio de estado de ánimo. -Casi te moriste allí atrás, idiota! ¿Por qué volviste a ese edificio?- dijo enojado, pero en silencio para no perturbar el médico. -Ah, estoy bien, aparte de unos pocos arañazos y esos no me pueden matar ¿no?- el hombre dijo, de nuevo en broma, haciendo caso abandonado de la cuestión. Kurogane se quedó estupefacto por un momento y sacudió la cabeza. -Estás completamente loco. Yo me voy. Buena suerte para encontrar una nueva casa.- dijo sarcásticamente, dando la espalda y dejando. Detrás de él entró la risa alegre del rubio que pronto se disolvió en un ataque de tos.

Kurogane fue a donde él había atado el 'Cachorrito Pequeño- pero lo único que encontró fue un collar vacío en el suelo. Tomoyo iba a flipar por completo cuando se enteró que había perdido a su perrito. El temor del fuego tal vez lo asustó al animal y lo más probable estaba muy lejos por ahora.

Así Kurogane se volvió a casa de nuevo con el collar verde del cachorro en el bolsillo, frustrado y agotado a los eventos de las pasadas horas. Quería nada más que para dormir. Cuando llegó a su predio, lo primero que hizo Kurogane fue a desvestirse antes de desplomarse en su cama. Empezó a dormir tan pronto como la cabeza se acostó en la almohada, pero no antes de tomar una buena mirada en el cielo de la noche fuera de su ventana para reflexionar sobre algo. Volvió a hundirse antes de que él tuviera tiempo de terminar sus pensamientos y comenzó a dormir profundamente en cuestión de segundos.

El cielo se palideció por la luz de los faroles y las tiendas que aún no había cerrado por la noche. Una neblina de color turquesa enfermo se veía en el horizonte y las luces de la ciudad descolorían el cielo. Sólo una pequeña estrella cerca de la luna se veía brillar con determinación a través de la niebla. No era nada cerca tan clara como debería haber sido, pero alguna de la belleza del cielo, se pudrieron demostrar su existencia. Esa era una belleza en sí mismo.

* * *

Arigatou a todos los que siguieron leyendo hasta llegar hasta aquí!!! Realmente espero que haya disfrutado el primer capítulo! Me gusta usar una gran cantidad de imágenes, así que espero que no los usé en exceso. Tendré el siguiente capítulo terminado en unos pocos días, dependiendo de mi carga de trabajo en la escuela. Gracias por leer! ^ ^


End file.
